


Peccatrice

by Sephirotha



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cage Fights, Drugs, Forgery, Gambling, Gang Violence, Multi, Nude Modeling, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This here is the city of sin.  Alive only when the sun goes down.  Plagued with a curse that was placed hundreds of years ago.  No-one ages in this city.  There is a way to break this unending cycle of sex, crime and addiction.  There are keys throughout the city that will help end the curse.  Click them in together and the spell will be undone.  But will anybody be willing to break away from this sinful world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_This here is the city of sin._

Xeann stepped out of her apartment blocks, ignoring her roommates bickering over clothes and pulled her hood up, stalking down the dark streets.

_Alive only when the sun goes down._

“Come on, Florence, finish him!” Reno cheered from the crowds as Florence brandished her claws before lunging for the man in front of her.

_Plagued with a curse that was placed hundreds of years ago._

“Yes, yes, more!” Marluxia praised as Fiona posed nude in front of his camera “Fiona, you will make millions!”

_No-one ages in this city._

Guinevere lifted her gun after shooting one of her customers for trying to rig one of her casino games.

_There is a way to break this unending cycle of sex, crime and addiction._

“Amber, you’re a diamond,” Luxord grinned as he looked through the suitcase of drugs the young girl before him had placed down.

_There are keys throughout the city that will help end the curse._

“Your forgeries are top-notch as always,” Seymour applauded Serenity who sat still whilst he admired her painting “Not even the best experts will know this to be a fake.”

_Click them in together and the spell will be undone._

Zenna tossed her hair after finishing off the gang member beneath her, dialling her boss to report her progress as blood ran down her black leather garments.

_But will anybody be willing to break away from this sinful world?_

“I want a real woman!” a drunken man whom Xeann recognized instantly bellowed “Not this puny little transvestite!”

Kuja was shoved off Jecht’s lap and Xeann smirked, taking her coat off to show her curves.  She strode over in her high heeled boots, her heavy breasts bouncing with ever step and her child-bearing hips waving side to side seductively.  This caught Jecht’s attention and he grinned.

“Now she’s a real woman,” he purred as she straddled his lap and pressed her breasts against his rock hard chest.

“What will it be, Sir Jecht?” Xeann purred with a fake, hungry gaze in her red eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Xeann grunted heavily as she was thrown onto Jecht’s navy blue bedspread, biting down hard as his rough hands gripped her hips as he thrust roughly into her sticky, wet pussy.  She snarled softly as she glanced up at him from the corner of her eye, examining his perverted grin, his lustful gaze and the way his hair framed his face, swaying as he moved inside her, deeper and deeper.  She lifted her front but he slammed a hand back down into the bed.  She winced slightly at the force of the push and the way her breasts complained about being pushed down into the uncomfortable mattress.

“Don’t look at me that way, I know you love having a real man for once,” Jecht chuckled, still pretty drunk “You know you can’t resist me.”

Xeann blew some hair out of her face before pressing her hands down on the mattress.

“Sure but you know I make sure to practice all week after sleeping with a real man,” she smirked “Just to put him in his place!”

She pushed herself off the bed, smacked her back into his chest and sent him falling so she could ride him, just the way she liked.  She arched her back, leaning against his chiselled chest, her hands grabbing his as she struggled with him to stay on top.  Sure, most of the girls she knew in the sex industry just complied with men’s wishes and did whatever their clients told them to do.  But Xeann took orders from no-one, not even from Jecht, her most regular client.  He was a good lay and practically knew everything about her body, knew what she liked and disliked.  And he never failed to disappoint.

“Oh no, you’re going to be a good woman for me tonight,” he said as he fought off her hands, grabbed her by the hips and lifted her off him, making her whine in protest.

Xeann landed on the bed on her back and couldn’t stop the Blitzball legend lunge for her, cock straight into her pussy, hands straight to her wrists to hold her down as he pounded into her.  Xeann bit her lip as she grunted, much to Jecht’s frustration.  His body glistened with sweat as Xeann waved his alcohol breath away, giving a disgusted frown.  He chuckled as his hands flew down to grab her buttocks and thrust her forward into his hips.  Xeann let out a delighted and surprised yelp and he grinned, watching her breasts bounce from being moved up and down.

“Don’t deny it, you little slut, you can’t get enough of my cock,” he smirked.

“Not denying anything,” Xeann muttered as she wrapped her legs around his hips and flipped them over sharply.

Jecht allowed her to top him for a while as she arched over him, her breasts dangling in his face.  He grabbed both of them then began sucking one nipple, thrusting his hips up to Xeann’s as she groaned softly, her head resting on the pillow above his head as she moved faster.  Jecht began running a hand down her back, his callousness making Xeann shiver in delight as she whimpered softly, refusing to beg for more like her co-workers.  She was determined to be strong and unique, that was her selling point.  Her hips bucked to her dismay though as he rubbed against her reddening flesh of her ass.  She yelped as Jecht took advantage of this moment of weakness to flip them back so she was bottom again.

“Who’s your man?” he rumbled lustfully and Xeann feebly attempted to look sceptical.

“I’m not one of those girls,” she reminded him before yelping as he snatched her hips to thrust into her deeper.

She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, wrapping her legs around his hips as he continued stroking her sensitive spots.  He ran his hands down her creamy, muscled legs, up her child-bearing hips, across her slightly plump belly before grabbing those massive breasts of hers.  Surely, they were from plastic surgery but they certainly didn’t feel fake.  Xeann jolted as he leaned down to her neck to rub his beard against her neck.  She squirmed as he continued without mercy, enjoying dominating her and pushing her down into her place.  She was definitely up there at the top of his prostitutes list but she was all the same with spreading her legs willingly and getting screwed into the bed…

The world suddenly spun and Jecht began seeing stars as he found himself on his back again.

“Did…did you just throw me over you…just to top me again?” he mumbled whilst staring up at the devious smirk Xeann wore “That’s new.”

“Like I said, I train hard,” she whispered whilst thrusting down onto his cock “And I play harder!”

She patted her thighs and Jecht rolled his eyes to reprimand himself silently.  Xeann could do almost anything with those killer legs of hers, she could potentially snap a weak man in half whilst riding his cock.  Jecht looked up as Xeann breathed heavily with her movements biting her lip and riding him like a cowgirl.  He then grabbed her hips and thrust into her roughly, eliciting a startled cry which had the prostitute covering her mouth in horror.  He grinned wider at her reaction before lifting her hips slightly to sit up and lick the side of her neck.

“Gotcha,” he grinned as he rolled his hips “You wanna top, I’ll give you the whole view!”

Xeann yelped as he stood up, making her wrap his legs around his hips as he thrust into her, looking up at her surprised expressions.

“You love a strong man, don’t you?” he teased as he kept thrusting into her “Your tight little pussy is so slick now, I bet you can fit two cocks in there now!”

By the way her face went red and her eyes began tearing up, Jecht could tell she was close to her climax.  She clenched his shoulders as he lowered her slightly so he could nuzzle his beard against her neck.

“Oi, kiss me,” he ordered into her ear and Xeann looked down at him before kissing him deeply.

Their tongues twisted together in a tangle of saliva and muscle whilst Jecht thrust up deeper and faster.  When they pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their lips, Jecht looked her in the eye.

“Be yourself, tell me what you want,” he said and Xeann whimpered softly “I mean it, we’ve known each other for a long time, be yourself.”

“J-Jecht,” Xeann whispered softly as she wiped her tears “Just shut up and fuck me.”

Jecht lay back down on the bed as he hugged her around her back and squeezed her tightly to him as he continued thrusting into her pussy.

“Hey, I can get deeper if you go on your hands and knees facing away,” he whispered and Xeann nodded softly, getting into the position that he wanted and grunted as he thrust deeper into her “Much better, you’re a good woman, Xeann.  My good woman.”

Xeann became undone with those oddly affectionate and erotic words as he thrust her hips down once more, feeling her spasm around him and grinned.  Jecht thrust in a few more times as she twitched softly before cumming deep into her pussy, purring delightfully as he rubbed her fleshy ass mounds.

“Hey,” he whispered as he pulled her exhausted form into his chest after pulling out “Why don’t you stay the night for a while, hm?  You’ve worked very hard tonight and a hardworking woman deserves a little reward?”

Xeann looked up at him lazily before submitting to him for the first time, falling asleep easily.  Jecht tucked them into the rumpled bed sheets before spooning her warm body.

“Hn, maybe the missus could get a few lessons from you,” he mumbled tiredly as he drifted off with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Florence pirouetted out of the way of the challenger who named himself Garland lunged for her and crashed into the cage they were locked in.  She eyed that large weapon he dragged behind him and swallowed softly.  She then grinned manically as she held her battle claws up, beckoning for him to come at her again.  He did so, swinging that sword at her which she ran up to claw him in the face.  He saw the oncoming attack and managed to lean out of reach of her claws before tilting his sword to swing and squash her into one of the cage walls.  There was a low jeer as Reno, along with other spectators who were watching and betting, grabbed the cage and shook it.

“Florence, I have a large wad of cash riding on you, come on, you can defeat this chump!” he heckled.

“I know I can defeat him,” Florence sneered as she landed shakily on her feet “Who are you, my trainer?”

She spat blood in Garland’s face who growled as three light yet fresh gashes were seen on his cheek.  She smirked and rolled away when the sword swung down at her then dug her claws into his thigh.  He roared in pain, dropping his sword and grabbing her by her hair.  He lifted her to his eye level as she hissed, scratching at his hand whilst his other one was pulled back.  Florence saw stars as he slammed his fist into her face, probably cracking her nose and giving her concussion.  There were low hisses of sympathy amongst the crowd that cheered Garland on.

“Florence, what are you doing?!” Reno yelled as Florence swung limply from Garland’s grip.

Florence glared at Garland through the blur in her eyes before running her claws through Garland’s wrist.  Garland let out another roar of pain as he threw her up, smacking her into the top of the cage which she barely grabbed onto to hang like a monkey.  Blood dripped from her right set of claws as she swayed slightly, trying to recover from that punch Garland threw at her.  Did he smack her right in the centre of her X scar which marred her face?  Or did he get her eye?  If he got her eye, perhaps giving her a splendid black eye, she’ll let him win.  But when she realised the centre of her pain radiated from the top of her nose…

“That’s so unoriginal,” she sighed with a soft shrug at the bleeding brawler “Everyone goes for the X because it marks the spot.”

And so, like Saïx, who was at the top of the leader board in this fight club and her personal hero since she got into fighting, she yelled and lunged for Garland, going berserk as she attacked his face.  He roared, grabbing onto the back of her clothes as he dodged most of her attempts to slice his face in half.  The crowd cheered on as Florence began sweating under the heat of the lone naked light bulb that swung above this small, dark and filthy room.  He ripped her clothes off, exposing her nude and heavily scarred body.  He finally grabbed her by the ankle and held her up, the tattered shreds barely clinging onto her body.  The men whistled and jeered, eyeing her from her small, sweaty breasts to her taut ass.

“Why go through all this pain when you could do something more pleasurable with this?” Garland taunted as he shook her up and down, her breasts bouncing which pleased the exclusively male crowd “You must have had a wonderful whore’s body before all these nasty scars.”

Florence lazily looked up at him before smirking when she realised what kind of position she was in.

“Because this is what I’d rather do with cocks,” she said.

She pulled her fist back and punched Garland in the groin, her claws sinking into his junk and Garland’s agonised scream of pain sealed her victory.  The men cheered as the cage opened up when Garland slumped to the floor and Florence stormed out in that purposeful stride everyone was familiar with.

“Wow, Florence,” Reno grinned as she flounced towards him “You really, wait, wha-?”

“You, get on that fucking table,” Florence snarled as she grabbed him by the shirt and threw him down on the table he and Rude were sitting on “I’m horny.”

Reno could only grin at her sadistic nature as she licked Garland’s blood off her claws before ripping his trousers off and sliding herself down on his hard cock.  Apparently seeing a young teenager like herself fighting a tall, broad man like Garland was a turn on for most men.  She groaned as she rode him fast and furious, other men gathering around to get in on the action.  But there was no mistaking Rude’s tongue sliding up her scar from Rydia’s whip and that made her shudder.

“Mmm, Rude, do that again,” she moaned and gasped when he complied.

Hands were everywhere, finding the right erogenous zones, caressing her scars and groping what little fat she possessed.  She grinned when she felt Reno spill his load into her and get pulled off for the next man.

“You act like such a slut,” Caius commented as he was found in between her legs next.

“Don’t tell me you got turned on after that fight,” Florence grinned as she held onto his shoulders whilst looking down at him.

He thrust once into her, making her moan softly and grip him tighter.

“Perhaps but next week?”

He smirked as he parted her ass cheeks for the man behind to examine her anus.

“I won’t be going down as easy as you think,” he whispered into her ear as Florence gasped and groaned, holding him tighter.

“Yeah, final obstacle until him, right,” she groaned when she got entered by a second cock “Mmm, that’s good…”

“I should hope so.”

Florence yelped as a hand blinded her momentarily and pulled her so her back was against the other man’s chest.  The hand lifted and Florence met the lusty golden eyes of her idol.

“Ah…”

She was lost for words, as she normally was around him as he smirked, letting hands get between the threesome so they could feel Florence up.

“There’s my sneaky stalker,” he said as he let her remain impaled on his cock through one way and have Caius fuck her hard through the other way “The one who went ahead to mimic my scar.  How far can these fangirls go?”

“Clearly I didn’t need to persuade you to come here and fuck me in the ass like any normal fangirl would have to do,” Florence grinned as her ballet slippers got taken off her feet and began getting licked “No, no, that tickles, that tickles!”

“My ears were burning,” Saïx said as he began plucking her nipples “Also, I ended up getting convinced to come to these little orgy fests that occur afterwards.”

“Pain and victory make me wet, sue me,” Florence shrugged between her breathy moans and screams of pleasure.

“A sadist and a machoist?  Interesting…”

Caius let out a silent groan as he came inside Florence then Saïx took the opportunity to push her into the ground and screw her ass feverishly.  Florence let out more screams and moans as everyone cheered the champion on.

“How’s that, you horny brawler?” he whispered into her ear “Getting your ass screwed into the filthy floor with your body bruised from your fight and having your claws bloody, fresh and wet…”

“Get…off…”

“Excuse me?” Saïx smirked down at her.

“Get off…so I can fucking ride your massive cock!”

Florence elbowed him in the gut before flipping them over and bouncing her hips happily on his cock, showing off her glistening pussy to the crowd.  Someone’s lips descended down onto her pussy, licking and biting her which made her squeal.  Her hair got pulled out of its bun as she was pulled and tugged, delicious pain and pleasure coursing through her body.  Saïx simply lay back, smirking as he licked her scars on her back whilst she demanded for more abuse.

“Now I understand why you’re a brawler rather than one of those street whores,” he whispered before biting down on her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

“Alright, Fiona,” Marluxia gave a thumbs up to the silver haired model “Now I need you beneath Snow.”

“No way,” Fiona said icily before Snow could lift her from straddling her him.

“Fiona, honey,” Marluxia sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose whilst Snow hesitated “It won’t sell unless you’re submissive.”

“I said,” Fiona said with a frosty glare “No way.”

She hated Snow enough as it is but having him top her?  Humiliating.  Fiona was a proud woman, despite her profession of being a porn model.  It was because of her pride that actually started this career, not wanting to turn into a nasty whore since the curse was cast.  No, Fiona was beautiful, if she was going to sell sex, it would be as a model with professionals, not have some perverted scumbag throw money at her then fuck her like an amateur.  Besides, she loved being surrounded by cameras and mirrors.  It was lucky that Marluxia found and hired her primarily as a lingerie model.  He wouldn’t have her here right not if they didn’t have a little history between them.

“Fiona, it’s not like we’re having actual sex,” Snow muttered and winced as Fiona glared down at him “Look, it won’t be long, let’s just get this over with so we can both go home.”

Fiona sniffed as she turned from him, arms crossed over her round breasts as she glared at the corner which would have been covered in ice if her chilling gaze had the ability to freeze.

“Just so you can saunter back off to your little fiancée,” she sneered “Really, I wonder why she can live knowing that you have sex with other women as a job.”

“Hey, it’s not like it’s my face that is displayed in those magazines,” Snow snorted.

“Time is money, Fiona, hurry and shift positions already!” Marluxia badgered.

“Hey, look,” Snow began compromising “Just turn around and face away from me, lying down on your front.  It’s not completely dominant but not completely submissive.”

Fiona huffed as she complied, turning away whilst keeping the penetration intact and Snow thrust in a couple of times for the onslaught of photo shots.  Fiona did not bat an eyelid.  She looked bored, in need of some form of entertainment.  And as if called by a siren, one shy photographer came closer to her face and she took slight interest.  Yes, she was a little narcissistic, but that didn’t matter.  She blew a sensual kiss to the camera, keeping her face neutral whilst flirting.  Fiona didn’t want to be weak, emotions were forms of weakness, she had to suppress them.

“Alright, Fiona, can we now have you on your back?”

Fiona glared at Marluxia again and was given an annoyed look in return.

“Hey, hey, you can lie against my chest,” Snow found yet another compromise “Give them an eyeful.”

Fiona looked behind her shoulder at Snow before taking his outstretched hands so he could help her get in position.  She lay against his chiselled chest, not once reacting to his cock in her pussy as Snow’s hands wandered up and down her body, groping her breasts and stroking her stomach.  She learnt to not react to any sensitive spots unless it aggravated or angered her.  Still, the way Snow handled her, Fiona was desensitised by his treatment by now.  She couldn’t help but wonder sometimes what his fiancée would think if she found out what he was doing with other women for a living.  Her ponytail was gently grabbed by his teeth and she sunk her nails into his arms which made him stop.

“Not the hair,” she hissed.

“Geez, you’d get along so well with my future sister-in-law,” Snow commented as he let go of the silver tail and pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade.

“No affection,” Fiona snarled and Snow placed a hand over her mouth.

“Stop being such a bossy sourpuss,” he retaliated “It’s for the pictures.”

He winced slightly as Fiona sunk her teeth into his fingers and he pulled his hand away from her mouth.

“I thought your face won’t show up in the magazines,” she whispered and Snow allowed himself to smirk a little.

“Yeah but this will.”

Fiona jerked as he lunged forward and latched his lips onto her neck, sucking hard and nibbling the pale skin much to the photographers’ delight.  Fiona struggled in his grip, her nails in his arm, her mouth spouting words malicious and foul and her legs lashing out to attack anyone in the vicinity.  Her green eyes would change to red from the anger burning inside her.  However it cooled down to a spiteful chill as she was more commonly known as the Ice Queen.  Coldness never bothered her, she was made of ice although the men she slept with for the camera would say differently.

“You idiot!” she barked as most cameras zoomed in on the new blemish “Bio oil is getting more and more expensive as the days go by!”

“Relax, it will fade away in time,” Snow said “It’s not like no-one knows your profession.”

“I have a good mind to find this little fiancée of yours and tell her what you do for a living.”

“You’d have to get through her sister first, which I assure you is no easy feat.”

“Tch.”

Snow straightened his spine abruptly as he let out a startled cry when Fiona thrust her hips down and assaulted his nerves, making him climax almost right away.  His grip around her slackened and the model smirked knowingly at his moment of weakness.  All men were the same after all.  With a snooty sniff, Fiona rose and took her dressing gown which was by the bed, slipping it on when Marluxia decided to wrap up the photo shoot so she could retreat into the sanctuary of her dressing room.  She gazed at the mirror in front of her as she began putting on her underwear and finally allowed herself to smile at her reflection.


End file.
